In some of the known manufacturing methods for a product using a permeable medium, an image may be directly formed by inkjet printing on a woven product, such as T-shirt, based on processing data (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-031888).    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-031888